1. Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate generally to a method of anodizing a capacitor anode. More specific implementations of an anodizing method involve placing an anode in a capacitor case, placing a formation cathode within the capacitor case and supplying formation electrolyte through passages in the formation cathode so that the formation electrolyte is in direct contact with the surface of the anode. In a particular implementation, the anode includes one or more wells and one or more formation cathodes are inserted into the wells.
2. Background Art
Generally, an anode of a capacitor is anodized and then inserted into the capacitor case. Such an anodizing method generally includes connecting the anode material to a positive terminal of a power supply, connecting a formation cathode to the negative terminal of the power supply and supplying formation electrolyte. When the circuit is closed, an oxide layer forms on the anode over time. The anode is conventionally placed in the capacitor case after this anodizing procedure is complete.
A known method of anodizing includes immersing anodes in electrolyte, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,553 to Wesolowski (“Wesolowski”), U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,058 to Giacomello (“Giacomello”), U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,339 to Knowles, and other patents and publications. In the disclosures of Wesolowski, Giacomello and Knowles, the anodes are placed in the capacitor assembly after this anodizing method is performed. The disclosures of Wesolowski, Giacomello and Knowles are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A known capacitor assembly includes an anode that surrounds a cathode, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,295 to Sparkes (“Sparkes”), among other patents and publications. Sparkes includes a hollow cylindrical anode surrounding a cylindrical cathode pellet core. In the disclosure of Sparkes, the anode is placed in the capacitor container after it is formed and anodized. The disclosure of Sparkes is hereby incorporated herein by reference.